Forever After
by penguinlover250
Summary: Harry is happy with Ginny. Hermione is happy with Ron. Or are they? What happens when they realize they are with the wrong people? And what will happen when the happily ever after we expect doesn't work out? Written for natilliatenaJr's prompt :
1. After the Battle

**A/N This was made in response to natilliatenaJr 's challenge to redo the DH epilogue. I really wanted to write a Harry/Hermione fanfic but didn't have any ideas so thank you for the prompt :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The idea belongs to natilliatenaJr**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter sighed a sigh of relief. There were no more horcruxes or dark lords to defeat. No more scar pains and deaths. He dragged himself to the Gryffindor common room. There were a few battle worn students in there and they looked up as he stepped through the entrance. Together as one they rose and gave him a standing ovation. Harry bit back his grimace and smiled at them, telling them that they were true Gryffindor's and he was proud of them. They nodded and returned to their previous conversations, while Harry trudged up the stairs leading to the seventh year's boys dormitory. The bed he had slept in since he was eleven sat cold and crisp in its usual spot. There was a line of dust on his covers but Harry didn't care. His body ached and he longed for a long deep sleep. And nothing was going to stop him. Well almost nothing.

"Harry?" A soft voice called, echoed by a much deeper voice. Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway with concerned looks.

"Harry, you really should go see Madam Pomfrey. You're all cut up." Hermione said, with a worried tone.

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he didn't have the strength, physical or emotional, to argue with his best friends.

"I will, but right now, all I want is a peaceful sleep." He said quietly.

"But Harry-" Ron started protesting. Harry stopped him with a raised hand.

"Please." He whispered.

"We'll be back in an hour. Then even if we have to drag you, you will go see her." Hermione compromised.

"Thank you." Harry said as they walked out. He climbed into bed and let sleep wash over him.

"I'm worried about Harry." Hermione confessed as she snuggled into her boyfriend's arms.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with a quizzical look.

"I don't know." She answered frowning slightly. "Just a feeling. He deals with grief privately, but this war was just so big he can't handle it alone. I hope he'll find comfort in us and won't wallow in it alone."

Ron sighed. "Well, I'll talk to him about it..." he trailed off.

Ron shifted Hermione in his arms so he could see her face. "God I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He mused. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"That's a change of topic" she teased. Then she leaned up and kissed him softly. "And you're mistaken, I'm the lucky one."

One Month Later

Harry faced his two best friends.

"I don't know if I can do this, go back into that house." Harry said, looking up at number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Too many memories."

"Memories are a good thing." Ron said slowly. He and Hermione were careful around Harry. He was still grieving for those who died. Harry turned his back on the house.

"No. I've got a flat with my best friends and gorgeous girlfriend; I don't need to go in there." He caught Hermione's look. "Yet, I don't have to go in there yet." He quickly amended. Hermione opened her mouth to scold him but was stopped by a nudge from Ron.

"Fine." She glowered, and apparated away. Ron turned to Harry sheepishly.

"I will do it." Harry said once more.

"I know mate, now let's go get something to drink. If we go home now, she'll just murder the both of us." Harry chuckled for what was the first time in months.

Ron grinned and after a moment of hesitation, Harry grinned back.

"Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

"Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, and together they apparated.

"What can I get for you boys?" Tom asked once they were settled at the bar.

"I'll take a shot of firewhiskey and a cup of butterbeer." Harry said.

"I'll take the same." Ron said.

Satisfied the two boys sat back to down their drinks. Harry smiled as the burning liquid slid down his throat.

"Ahh" he sighed, and then reached for his butterbeer, all the while Ron studied him.

"I've missed you mate." He said. Harry turned to face him.

"Missed me? I live in the same flat as you."

"Harry, you haven't noticed but you've shrunk into a shell of your former life. The war was hard on everyone, and we won't forget Fred or Remus or Tonks or any of the others, never. But we have to move forward, not wallow in the past." Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ron asked.

"That was a very Hermione-like speech." He chuckled and Ron started laughing as well. Deep down he knew that what Ron said was true, and did it ever feel good to laugh. He vowed then to start living in the present.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ron finally choked out.

"No, I'm serious; you two make a good couple." Harry said. Ron silently cheered to himself, even saying serious, which sounded like Sirius, could make Harry go quiet and sullen. The two friends wasted away the hours drinking butterbeer, and sometimes something a little stronger. Together they stumbled home.

"Are you two drunk?" Ginny asked when they tripped into the flat.

"Just a wee tipsy." Harry admitted, knocking into Ron who promptly fell over.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Have fun dealing with it." She said.

The next morning, the boys were late waking up.

"Ow. My head." Harry mumbled, shuffling into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" He asked Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet at the table.

'Breakfast was 3 hours ago. Lunch is in an hour." She said, not looking up. At that moment, Ron stumbled into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We're going out for brunch." Harry said. "Okay that sounded girly." He frowned as Ron snorted.

"It did. But let's do it." He walked over to Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything interesting in the news?" He asked.

"McGonagall's headmistress." She said, turning the page. A peck at the window caught the trios' attention.

An official looking bird was hooting at the window. Ron let it in and took the three envelopes.

"Blimey, it's like Hogwarts letters all over again." He said, passing them out.

"Hmm. My healer training starts in a week." Hermione said looking over the letter.

"So does our auror training." Harry said.

"Hey it says we can skip training because of our role in bringing down the Dark Lord." Ron said brightly.

"I'm still going to do it. It's only two months for those who fought in the war." Harry said.

"Yeah. I guess I'll do the training too." Ron said.

"Good. The both of you need to do the training." Hermione said. "Has Ginny got her Hogwarts letter?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to Diagon Alley in…" Harry checked his watch. "Shit. In an hour." He ran from the room to shower and get dressed, yelling at Ron to start cooking something over his shoulder.

Luckily, he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron just as Ginny was walking in from the back door.

"There you are Harry." She said with a kiss on the cheek.

"What do we need to get?" He asked, following her back to Diagon Alley.

She consulted her list. "New robes, more potion ingredients, and year 7 books." She said.

"To the robe shop." Harry said, running down the street as Ginny laughed, running next to him.

They went from shop to shop until they had all her clothes, books and supplies.

"Hey Gin, I have a couple errands to make, I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour kay?"

"Alright Harry." Ginny said confused, but she continued on to the ice cream parlour.

Harry quickly ran from shop to shop. It was almost the end of June now, Ginny's birthday was in August, and he had the perfect birthday gift in mind, but he needed to pick it up now. He headed into Quality Quidditch Supplies and walked up to the counter.

"Afternoon Mr. Potter." The clerk said.

"Hi I'm here to pick up the poster I ordered." He said.

"Here it is, finally came in." The clerk said, handing a rolled tube over the counter. Harry paid and shrunk the tube so it fit in his pocket. Saying goodbye to the clerk, he headed out of the shop and down Diagon Alley to meet Ginny.

He was sure she would love her present.

**A/N All done for now. Now the relationships will be canon for the first few chapters. Please review and let me know how you like it. What do you think Harry got Ginny? (good luck guessing)**


	2. Summer, Training and Birthdays

**A/N Alrighty, here's the next chapter. One thing though, I don't want to sound picky, but please if you leave a negative review, please leave some constructive criticism to make it better. And sign a name so you don't come off looking like a jerk. Thank you, and please enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Harry woke up and smiled. Today he was 18. A legal adult in the muggle world. He had excelled at auror training and was halfway done. Straining his ears, he could hear voices in the kitchen. Deciding to wait, he snuggled into his bed. Just as he got comfortable, the door swung open and Ginny jumped on him.

"Happy Birthday!" She said as she kissed him good morning. Harry smiled and rolled so that she was on his side.

"Alright, keep it PG. That is my sister." Ron said as he came through the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The two of you were supposed to help me." Hermione said as she too walked into Harry's room. Hermione was carrying a tray with Harry's favourite breakfast, eggs bacon and pancakes, on it. She set the tray on his nightstand and sat next to Ron.

"Wow." Harry said, looking at the plate. He had thought his best birthday was last year at the Burrow, but this one already topped it. This year there was no Dark Lords or horcruxes to worry about. And after all, it wasn't everyday you got breakfast in bed.

"Dig in. We have a big day planned for you." Ginny said kissing his cheek.

"Do I get to know what we're going to do?" Harry asked as he took a big bite of his eggs.

"Nope." Hermione said, popping the 'p'. Harry finished eating and went to shower and change.

"Kay, are your eyes still closed?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Make sure I don't hit anything." Harry said as he tried to balance and not trip.

"I got you covered mate." Of course, Harry then walked into a tree.

"Ow! What the-" Harry said.

"Oops. Sorry." Ron said sheepishly. "Well, we're almost there."

"And where is there?" Harry asked, rubbing a hand on his face, half tempted to rip off the blindfold. "You know, this blindfold feels kinda kinky."

"Eww gross. I don't need to hear that, not while you are dating my sister. I'm supposed to be keeping you in separate beds or mum would never have let her live the three months with us." Ron said, mildly disgusted.

"Relax Ron. You know she's been sharing a room with Mione every night." Harry said chuckling. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, through here. Okay, take off the blind fold." Harry removed the blindfold and…

"SURPRISE!" Harry stumbled back, shocked at the amount of people. They were in the Three Broomsticks. There were some of his old professors and schoolmates and some of the guys from auror training, and of course, the Weasley's. He was touched at the work everyone had put into the surprise party.

"Were you surprised?" Ginny asked coming up to him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm speechless." Harry said. "Thank you."

"Drinks on the house tonight." Rosmarta said from behind the bar.

"Congratulations Professor McGonagall." Harry said, walking over to his old head of house.

"Thank you Potter. And congratulations to you as well. Kingsley tells me you are doing quite well in training." She said.

Harry continued through out the room, mingling with everybody and generally having a good time.

"… And that last simulation." Joshua Ratorne (one of the auror trainees, he was from America) laughed. "The building was supposed to explode but it didn't. I look at Harry and he looks at me, then next thing you know, he's running around back to look at the spell wiring. What do ya know, he forgot to set the damn spell. Oh the look on his face." They all laughed. Ron grabbed his drink.

"To Harry Potter, Happy birthday." He toasted. Everyone echoed his toast and drank.

Slowly, everyone started clearing out and heading home. Once the last guest left, the trio and Ginny apparated home.

"Did you have a good day?" Hermione asked, as she quickly brewed them a hangover potion.

"The best. Thanks guys." Harry said smiling.

"Oh no. We forgot to give you your presents!" Hermione groaned. "Hang on." She went to the living room and pulled out three gift bags from behind the couch. "Here you are."

"The red one's from me. Open it first." Ron said cheerfully.

Harry reached for the bag and ripped apart the paper. Inside was a complete guide to broomstick care. It came with a broomstick servicing kit much like the one Hermione had given him when he turned 13, but it was upgraded. It also came with a broomstick bag that safely shrunk you broomstick for traveling on foot.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, giving the man who was like a brother to him a hug.

"Mine next." Hermione said, pushing a black bag with silver and gold stars over to him. Chuckling, Harry pulled out a book. "Of course Mione."

"It's not just a book. It stores a list of up to 100 books at a time that can be changed, as well as a day planner. I've added A History of Auror's, Spotting Dark Wizards, Quidditch Through the Ages and Tales of Beedle the Bard." Hermione said.

"What, no Hogwarts: A History?" Harry teased. Hermione blushed.

"Shut up Harry." She said.

"And finally, mine." Ginny said, passing him a gold bag with silver paper. Harry unwrapped it and pulled out a blue and black striped shirt.

"Thanks Gin, I love it." He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, potion all around. We have training bright and early tomorrow." Hermione said. The four of them downed their potions.

"Eeyuck." Ron grimaced. "I'd almost rather be hung over."

"Well, you can tell that to Kingsley at training." Hermione said smugly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Night Harry, Gin." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the way to his room.

"I'm heading to bed now too." Ginny said, heading to Hermione's room.

"Night Harry." Hermione said, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. "I'll leave breakfast for you and Ron on the counter. Make sure you two get a good breakfast before training."

"We will. Night Mione."

As Harry settled into bed, he smiled. Today he was 18, and it had been the best birthday yet.

"Wake up rookies!" Kingsley shouted. "I know we all had a long night, but it's not night anymore. Get your heads in the drill or I'll make you write practice reports." His threat worked, the trainees doubled their efforts. "One last simulation before we break. Potter, Weasley, Ratorne and Boot. You are the aurors. Potter you are leader for today. Hagle, Yung, Thomas and Bones, you will be the dark wizards. Aurors, you need to rescue all three hostages. Okay shields up in 3,2,1 go!"

The 'dark wizards' headed to their 'headquarters', a shack at the back of the huge gymnasium.

The 'aurors' took cover just inside the woods, where they were protected.

"Alright, Boot, do a scanning spell, make sure there are three hostages and get us an idea of where the dark wizards are."

"On it." Terry said…

….

"Congratulations to the aurors, and great job to the dark wizards. You've all earned your break. Meet in the classroom after." Kingsley said. He left the changing room and chatter broke out.

"Did you see when I hit you with that spell?"

"Yeah Yeah. I'll get you next time."

Chatter could be heard as Harry and Ron left the change room.

"Good job mate." Harry said.

"You too. You made a great leader." Ron said, stretching his sore muscles.

"Thanks." Harry said as they rounded the corner and exited into diagon alley. "Leaky Cauldron?"

"Lead the way." Ron said.

"Oi! Potter, Weasley." Kingsley's voice called just as they stepped through the door.

"Now what?" Ron muttered, causing Harry to smirk.

"I'm very pleased with the progress you two have made. I have decided to bump you two up a level. Both of you will be assigned to aurors to apprentice to them. Then at the end of august, you will rejoin the group to graduate and become aurors yourselves. You can have until Monday off. I'll owl you two with the details." Kingsley said, and he left.

"Mione! This is awesome." Ron argued.

"I am very proud of the two of you, but think that it would be best if you stick to the training program." Hermione said calmly. "I think you two are two inexperienced for something so dangerous.

"To inexp- Are you kidding- Too dangerous!" Ron spluttered. "Honestly Hermione, it's not like we haven't faced worse."

"Hermione, Don't worry, there's little field missions and even then, they're just minor ones handed out to junior aurors. We'll be fine. It will keep us safer in the field having more practical experience." Harry reasoned. Hermione was silent as she processed this.

"Alright. When you put it that way… It's just, if something happens to you two, I won't be there to help you." Hermione said.

"Okay, well good night." Harry said, leaving the kitchen.

He was lying in bed with his birthday book when the door opened a crack and Ginny stepped in wearing her nightclothes.

"Hey Ginny. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione are er making up. In Hermione's room. I refuse to sleep in Ron's room, so can I stay here." She asked.

"Sure." Harry said, moving over and setting aside his book. Ginny crawled under the covers as Harry removed his glasses and turned out the light. Ginny moved so that she was snuggling on Harry's side and he slipped his arm around her.

"Good night Harry." She whispered.

"Night Ginny." Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

11 Days Later (August 11)

"Happy Birthday Ginny." Harry said when Ginny stumbled into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked, confused. Then her eyes lit up. "Hang on!" She shouted, running back to Hermione's room. She came back carrying her wand. With a wave, everybody's hair turned bright pink.

"Yes! I can do magic!" She cried happily.

"That's great love, but can you change my hair back?" Harry asked.

"Oh right sure." She concentrated and waved her wand, removing the pink hair.

"This is for you my dear." Harry said, sliding a wrapped tube over to her. She unwrapped it and let out a shriek at what was inside.

"No way! You got me a signed Holyhead Harpies Poster?" She cried, flinging her arms around Harry, nearly knocking him off the stool.

"What's with all the shrieking?" Ron asked, lifting his head from the kitchen island where he had fallen asleep.

"Look what Harry got me, look what Harry got me." She said, waving the poster in front of his face. Ron's eyes focused then widened.

"Harry. Guess what I want for my birthday." He said.

"You want a signed Holyhead Harpies poster?" Harry asked.

"No. Well yes, but the Chudley Cannons." Ron said, reaching for the poster.

Ginny shot a freezing spell at him. "Nuh uh. You can look but no touching." She said.

"Get dressed, we're going out." Harry said. "Not that I have any objections to you dressed like that."

"Out? It's like 7 in the morning." Ginny complained.

"Actually, it's 1:30 in the afternoon." Hermione said, consulting her watch. "And hurry up or the beach will be insanely crowded."

Ginny dressed quickly and soon they were off to the beach. The girls started a splash war with the boys, and they were frolicking in the waves till nearly sun down. They apparated home and Ginny got ready for a romantic dinner with Harry.

The two had a lovely time.

Soon it was the end of August. Ron and Harry had been on some minor missions and had come back with barely a scratch on them. With the rest of the trainees, they graduated training at the end of the month. Unlike the other trainees, they were bumped up in rank to full fledged aurors.

The next day, Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express for her last year at Hogwarts. With promises to write often, the train pulled her out of the station, leaving the trio behind.

**A/N Okay, I know the ending was brisk, but I had to end the chapter somehow, as there is only so much to write about the summer. Please review :) **


	3. Babies and Breakups

**Disclaimer- I own Nothing**

November

The months passed quickly. At first, Ginny wrote nearly everyday, then once a week, then once every two weeks. Harry didn't mind, much. He and Ron were kept busy at the office. Both were sent out on missions nearly every week. When he wasn't on a mission, Harry was either spending the time with Ron and Hermione or visiting his godson. It was during one of these visits, that Harry noticed how old Andromeda really was. He developed a plan but first had to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"What did you want to tell us Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, so Andromeda is getting old. Teddy is over 6 months, soon he'll be crawling, then talking and I think she could use a break every now and then." Harry said.

"And what is it you plan to do?" Ron asked.

"Every other weekend, Teddy stays with me." Harry said. "Andromeda could use a break. If you can't put up with a crying baby, I suppose I could just move into Grimmauld Place."

"Harry James Potter. That house is not suitable for a baby. We would be delighted to spend some time with Teddy. Especially if it gives Andromeda a break." Hermione said sternly.

"Yeah mate, it's just a couple days." Ron looked at Hermione, suddenly gooey. "And it would give us practice." He said, causing Hermione to giggle and blush.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay it' settled. I'm going to go tell Andromeda before I die from sappiness."

Andromeda agreed, and was secretly thankful Harry had come up with the idea before she had to mention it out loud. Harry was to take Teddy in two weeks, once he returned from his mission.

…

"I'm going to miss you two. Stay safe.' Hermione said as she hugged her two boys goodbye. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Ron a rather passionate kiss.

"Oi. Ron we have to go now. Hermione, we'll be back on Thursday and Teddy's coming on Friday." Harry said, thinking that this was like Déjà vu.

"Stay safe." Hermione whispered as they left.

Thursday came slower than Hermione would have thought possible. Finally, just after supper, the front door opened.

Hermione ran to greet them.

"How was it this time?" She asked, looking them over, searching for injuries.

"Okay." Harry said wincing. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Where's it hurt?" she asked.

"I er may have been nicked by a broken post on the way out." Harry said, pointing to his side.

Hermione fixed him up and he thanked her. "How about you?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend.

Ron snorted. "Nah I'm good. Unlike clumsy here, I can manage to walk out of a yard without hitting something."

"What can I say, I attract trouble." Harry said playfully. "Mmmmm is that roast chicken I smell?" He asked, inhaling.

"Yeah, when I get nervous, I cook. You were supposed to be back hours ago." Hermione said.

"Sorry honey." Ron said, walking into the kitchen. His and Harry's plates were sitting on the counter.

"Remember, Teddy's coming tomorrow morning. So get to bed after supper Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded and dug into his food.

The next morning, Harry was going over the mini nursery he had set up in his room when he heard the telltale pop of apparition. He ran to the door to let Andromeda in.

She was carrying two bags. "Here's Teddy and his bag. If you need me, I'll be at Wonder Witch's Spa. Oh and he might get cranky, he's teething." With a kiss on Teddy's forehead, she disapparated.

Teddy looked up at Harry and smiled. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. Suddenly, instead of turquoise hair and brown eyes, he had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Harry smiled; this was something Teddy did every time he saw him. Teddy giggled at Harry's smile.

Drawn by the baby's laughter, Ron and Hermione came to the front entrance.

"Oh." Hermione gasped. "Can I hold him?" She asked. Harry smiled and placed the baby in her arms.

"Come on, let's sit down." He said, heading to the living room. Hermione walked carefully, smiling at the mini-Harry in her arms. Teddy smiled at her, revealing a couple of small teeth. She sat down next to Ron, who looked at the baby in his girlfriend's arms. Now if only he didn't look like Harry…

As if reading Ron's thoughts, Teddy concentrated once more; this time he was sprouting curly brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"He looks like me." Hermione said happily, though a small part of her wished he had kept Harry's eyes; they really were nice. Teddy gave a little yawn and started to close his eyes, his appearance returning to his turquoise hair. Hermione hummed a little song until Teddy was in a deep sleep.

"Here, I'll put him in the crib." Harry said, reaching for Teddy. Once he was out of the room, Ron moved and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I want children." Hermione said. Being a mother was one of the things she had always wanted.

"Maybe in a couple years." Ron said, "we're not even twenty yet."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, in a couple years." She said, kissing him softly.

Harry came back into the room alone.

"What about you, do you want kids Harry?" Hermione asked.

"More than anything." Harry answered. "I've always wanted a family of my own."

"Well don't worry about starting a family with my sister anytime soon." Ron said, half teasing, half serious.

One Month Later

"It's almost Christmas." Ron said happily.

"I know! I'm so excited to see Ginny again, I miss her so much." Harry said.

"Well, one more week. In the meantime, we have all these reports to finish." Ron said, groaning at the amount of paperwork on his desk.

Soon the boys were finished and heading home. The smell of fresh cookies filled the flat.

"This is why I love you mione." Ron said, kissing her on the cheek as he reached for a cookie.

"Love you too." Hermione said sarcastically. "Tomorrow I'm working a double shift, so can the two of you try not to burn the flat down when you attempt to make supper?"

"We'll manage." Harry said, grabbing a second cookie.

"Guys, these are for Christmas, stop eating them. Oh and Harry, Ginny sent you a letter. I left it in the living room." Hermione said.

Harry swiped one more cookie despite Hermione's protests and headed to the living room where he eagerly opened his letter…

_Dear Harry,_

_ Let me just begin by saying how much I love you. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I have been offered a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies in the New Year. That is one reason I will not be able to make it home this Christmas._

_ The other reason is one that I have been trying to find a way to let you know. Harry, please remember that I love you so much and will do anything to make it up to you. What happened was just an accident and meant nothing…_

Harry's eyes glazed as he read the rest of the letter. He couldn't, no he wouldn't believe it.

"What did she have to say?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione plopped down on either side of him.

"She's not coming home for Christmas." Harry said, his voice thick. "She has a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies coming up. Chaser I think."

"That's fantastic." Ron said cheerfully.

"That's not all." Harry said.

"What more could there be?" Hermione asked.

"She slept with someone else. She says it was a mistake and wants me to forgive her and forget about it." Harry said dully.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said gently, wrapping an arm around him.

"She what!" Ron shouted. "With who?"

"She didn't say." Harry said. "I don't understand what made her sleep with someone else. We didn't even last a year. I thought she was the girl I'd spend the rest of my life with. I guess I was wrong." Harry tried to get up, but his friends held him down. "Guys, let me go."

"No Harry, we are all going to do something to get your mind off her." Ron said.

"That's touching guys, but if you don't mind, I am going to go to my room and cry." Ron and Hermione let him go, and he walked to his room and shut the door.

"I'll be back." Ron said, walking to the fireplace.

"Ron where are you going?" Hermione asked. Ron grabbed a handful of loo powder.

"To see my sister." Ron said.

"You can't just pop into McGonagall's office to yell at your sister." Hermione protested.

"Watch me. Hogwarts." Ron said, stepping into the flames.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed, jumping up from behind her desk.

"Sorry Professor, I have to see my sister real quick." Ron said, running out the door.

He ran through the halls. If he remembered correctly, Ginny should have a spare on Friday afternoons. With her tryouts coming up, she'd likely be on the quidditch pitch. Sure enough, when he reached the pitch, he saw a figure on a broom, shooting at the goals.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" He shouted. The figure on the broom came down.

"Oh Hey Ron." She said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did you or didn't you send a letter to Harry telling him you weren't coming home because you slept with someone else?" He demanded. Ginny paled.

"He showed you my letter?" She asked.

"No, he didn't. Hermione and I made him tell us because we were worried about what you could have said that made him look like, like that."

Ginny opened her mouth, but Ron cut her off. "Harry thought you were the girl he would spend forever with. I thought you loved him. But to do this? And tell him through a letter? That is heartless."

"I asked him to forgive me. Maybe we could still be together and move past this." Ginny stuttered, tears falling from her eyes.

"If you think that, then you are some kind of stupid." Ron said. "Now I'll leave you to think about what you've done. You may have just lost the best man you could find. I suppose I'll be the one to tell mum?" With that, he turned on his heel, walked back to the Headmistress' office, nodded goodbye to McGonagall, and flooed home.

When he got home, Hermione was pacing the living room.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I yelled at her. She thought Harry would still want to date her. I told her I was telling our mum." Ron sighed, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands. "I suppose I should do that now too." Sighing, he grabbed the letter and flooed to the Burrow.

"Roniekins." Molly cried, hugging her son as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking him over.

"I think you should read this. It's a letter from Ginny to Harry on why she isn't coming home for the holidays." Ron said, holding out the letter.

"But I already know. My little girl has a quidditch tryout." Molly beamed.

"No mum, there's more." Ron said. Molly quickly scanned the letter, her face changing from happy to shocked.

"I've just been to talk to her." Ron said.

"And how's Harry?" Molly asked.

"Not good. He hasn't come out od his room since reading the letter." Ron said, sighing and sinking into the couch. They sat in silence for a while.

"Well." Molly said. "Well." She repeated.

"I better go mum. See you Christmas eve. Oh Andrmeda and Teddy are coming right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, they are. I'll see you then Ron." Molly said, giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

New Years Eve

Harry had been silent for the majority of the week after getting the letter. Ginny had tried writing him letters, but they went straight to the fire. He did cheer up during Christmas at the Burrow. After Christmas, however, he continued to be quiet and sad. Hermione and Ron tried to keep the PDA to a minimum, until Harry shouted at them to just be happy.

Now it was New Year's Eve and everybody was gathered at the Burrow once more.

When he arrived at the Burrow and saw his godson that he finally smiled a genuine smile.

"How's my Teddy?" he asked, picking the baby up. Teddy giggled as Harry swung him around.

"He can stand on his own now. Did it for the first time this morning." Andromeda said proudly.

"He's growing up fast." Harry said smiling at the little boy who was looking around the room with interest.

"There you are Harry!" Molly cried, embracing him as though he were a son.

"Hi Molly." Harry said, hugging her back.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"Erm, you saw me a couple of days ago." Harry said.

"Oh, right." She said, blushing slightly, before bustling off to make sure the food was coming along.

"Harry, just in time! Only fifteen minutes to midnight." George said, steering him to living room where the others around his age were gathered. "Just think guys, this year marks the beginning of a Voldemort free year."

"Amen to that." Someone shouted.

"Ten minutes to go." Someone in the house shouted.

Harry took a swig of his drink. "I'm going to get over Ginny. I'm going to try to forgive her." Harry said.

"She doesn't deserve it." Ron said bitterly.

"But I deserve to get over her." Harry said.

"Five minutes to go."

"That's very mature. I'm proud of you Harry." Hermione said, and Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks mione."

"Two minutes!" There was a stampede as everyone rushed so to get outside and get ready for the fireworks.

George lit them when there was a minute left of the year. Large fiery numbers appeared in the night sky, counting down to the New Year.

"This year will be different, better. Right?" Harry asked.

"That it will." Ron agreed.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. Now to continue this story, the next chapter is going to take place two years later. Partially because being 16 myself, I am not going to make anything be too serious at only 18. At the very least, they will be 20-21ish… Also, I just really want to ditch the remaining cannon couple :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Fights and Nightmares

**Disclaimer- I own Nothing**

Two Years Later _(September 2001)_

Two years had passed since New Years Eve 1999. Harry had moved out of the flat and into Grimmauld Place. He had completely redone the house so that it was light and open with a small backyard. Teddy, now two and a half, lived with him nearly full-time, staying with Andromeda every other weekend and when he had a mission. Ron and Hermione came over constantly. Over the years, Harry had gone on some dates, even had another girlfriend, but they broke it off. For now he was happy with the way his life was. Except for one small thing…

Years ago, when he was around 15/16, he had had a small crush on Hermione, and it had grown. He nearly asked her out twice if not for two things: how Ron felt, and how Hermione pinned after him. He thought he got his chance when Ron dated Lavender and Hermione went to him for comfort. When it became clear that she still wanted Ron, he started to notice Ginny. Now that he was twenty-one and single, some of those buried feelings for his female best friend were coming back. Fast. It was the way she smiled and the sound of her laugh and oh so many other things. And she didn't even know.

But Harry didn't know Hermione's deep dark secret. Before she liked Ron, she had fancied Harry. After years of everyone commenting on how she and Ron were meant to be together, and Harry's apparent lack of interest in her romantically, she had started to fall for Ron. Now she loved Ron, but they still fought often. When that happened, she would remember her feelings for Harry. The way his eyes twinkled and the way he said her name. Later, when she and Ron had stopped fighting and she was lying in his arms, she felt angry with herself for thinking about another man, her best friend in fact.

Ron, though very much in love with Hermione, sometimes went to Lavender during particularly long, bad fights. Hermione (not knowing about Lavender) would pack a bag and stay with Harry until the fight was over. Even though Ron was famous now as well, and an achieved auror, sometimes his childhood jealousy for his best friend would come back. Though both were skilled, Harry had moved up the ranks quicker than Ron. Something that caused a good few fights between them. This time however, the fight was about Ron accusing Hermione of cheating. After hours of screaming at each other, Hermione packed her bag and apparated to Harry's. Ron went to the bar to get drunk and find Lavender.

Hermione reached under the mailbox of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The magic scanner recognized her as a friend and produced a key. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside. The house was dark, cool and silent.

"Harry?" She called softly. When there was no answer, Hermione called louder. Still nothing. She wandered into the kitchen. On the table was an official looking letter lying open. Curious, she dropped her bag on the counter and picked up the letter. She read it quickly. It seemed Harry was on a mission. She wondered why he didn't tell them, as the mission had started last week. He was supposed to return later tonight in, she checked her watch, about an hour or two. Although it was late, she moved to the living room and got comfy on the couch. Before she knew it, she was slipping into a deep sleep.

A crash woke her suddenly. She looked at the clock over the fireplace, it read just past midnight. Hermione grabbed her wand and slowly crept to the entrance hall where the crash had originated. She sighed a sigh of relief. Harry was jumping around on one foot.

"Ow. Damn it. Godric Gryffindor." He hissed, holding his foot, his back to her. Next to him was the small hall table that he set his mail and keys on, turned on its side. Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter. Harry immediately straightened but did not turn around.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Ron and I had a fight. I tried to stay up for you but I guess I fell asleep." She said.

"Alright. Well I'll clean this up and meet you in the kitchen. Can you put the kettle on?" He asked.

Hermione left to go to the kitchen. As she was putting the kettle on the stove, she heard Harry come in. "How was it?" She asked, not turning around.

"Could have gone better." Harry sighed. "When you turn around, please don't freak out." Hermione turned around and nearly dropped the mugs she was holding.

"Oh Harry." She said.

"It looks worse than it is." Harry said grimly.

"I doubt that. Come sit so I can heal you." Harry obediently sat where Hermione gestured and she summoned her travel healing kit. She began to calmly clean his wounds.

"And how did you do this?" She asked, rubbing cleaning potion into a particularly deep cut across his ribs.

"I was fighting this one guy, then another came up behind me. I was able to deflect his spell, but was too slow in turning around and got hit." Harry explained.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going on a mission?" Hermione asked.

"Things with Ron have been tense. Think about before the first task in fourth year. I don't understand." Harry said shaking his head.

"He just is jealous that he hasn't moved up in rank as quickly as you." Hermione said, concentrating on another cut, this one on his cheek.

Harry frowned. "He's moved up plenty fast."

"I know." Hermione said, and gave him a friendly kiss on the newly healed skin.

"What was the fight about this time?" Harry asked.

"He thought I was seeing someone else. For two years, ever since Ginny did what she did, he's paranoid that he'll come home from a mission and find me in bed with another man. He doesn't understand how much I love him." Hermione said frowning. She shook her head and smiled. "Well, that's you all healed, and the tea is ready. Perfect. What kind would you like?"

"Regular is good." Harry said, getting up and stretching.

"Three cream, three sugars?" She asked.

"You got it." Harry said.

"Uh I don't know how you drink it like that." She said, passing Harry his mug. He took a long sip and smiled.

"Ahh. That's the stuff. Tomorrow I'm picking up Teddy, that alright?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll be at work, but I'd be delighted to see him when I got home." Hermione said. They sat in compatible silence as they drank their tea. Finishing up, Harry sent the mugs to the sink and stood up.

"I think your room's still made up." He said.

"If it's not, I can easily change the sheets." Harry nodded and started for the stairs. He took a couple of steps then promptly fell over.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"S'alright. Just sleepy. Maybe I'll sleep on the couch." Harry said getting up slowly and yawning.

"Don't be silly, you need a good night sleep. You're exhausted. I'll help you." Hermione said slipping an arm around Harry and helping him up the stairs. She walked him to his bed and helped him get in it.

"What would I do without you mione?" Harry asked as he removed his glasses and started to fall asleep. Hermione smiled and headed to her room. Soon, she too was asleep.

The next day, Hermione came home from work feeling tired. Ron had showed up during her lunch break and they had continued fighting until she was called into the emergency room. He was gone when she came back.

When she walked into the house, she could hear the patter of little feet and young giggles. The smell of food had her mouth watering as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry, you can cook?" All the times she and Ron had visited, she usually cooked or they ordered out.

"Yeah, just recently. Have to keep Teddy healthy." He said, pointing to Teddy who was running around with a pan in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. His hair was his typical turquoise. He saw Hermione and dropped his cookware toys, running over and toppling into her legs. She picked him up and held him close, smothering him with kisses.

"Aun' mione." He said, changing his hair to brown curls and eyes.

"Hi precious." She said, setting him in his high chair. Harry set a plate of small pieces of shredded chicken, mashed carrots and creamed peas in front of him. "Please tell me that's not what we're having." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Not quite." Harry said, placing a plate of chicken, salad, carrots (not mashed) and potatoes in front of her.

"Mmmm. Looks good." Hermione said, before digging into her food. "What did you do today?"

"Spent it with Teddy, we went to the playground. Then came back and had lunch before we visited Bill and Fleur. Their daughter Victoire looks like her mother. Teddy seemed to like her, but then again, he was seeing someone smaller than him."

After dinner, they did the dishes together, then settled with a disney movie with Teddy, who drifted off a quarter way through.

"And he's out." Harry said, lifting Teddy in his arms. "Choose another movie, I'll be right back." Hermione settled on Star Wars and popped it in the tv.

Harry came back and she started the movie, curling into his side. Halfway through the movie, she drifted to sleep, resting her head on his chest. Harry finished the movie, and was surprised when he found out she was asleep. He carried her to her room, tucked her under her covers and kissed he forehead.

"Goodnight mione." He whispered.

That night, he had one of the worst nightmares yet. In it, he was racing against time. Hermione was in Malfoy Manor, and he could hear her screams. He finally made it to the great hall, only instead of Bellatrix; it was Voldemort. He grinned evilly.

"Turn yourself over to me Potter, and she will live." He hissed.

"Harry, no." Hermione whispered weakly.

"Alright. I'm here, let her go." Harry said, ignoring Hermione.

"Grab him Bella." Voldemort said. Harry's wand was taken from him and given to Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra." A green light shot from his wand and hit Hermione. She slumped to the floor dead. Harry started shouting and crying out for her.

"Ahh. Did you love her little Potter?" Bellatrix mocked in his ear.

Voldemort turned to him. "Soon you'll join your little mudblood friend, but first, a little dose of pain."

"Harry. Harry wake up." A voice called. Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly, until his eyes settled on Hermione's worried expression. She was worried, but alive. He hugged her small body to him, thanking every god he could think of she was alive. He didn't notice the tears in his eyes until he let her go and she wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Did I wake Teddy?" He whispered.

"No, he's still sleeping. What was your dream about?" She asked.

Harry let out a shuddering breath. "Voldemort killed you with my wand. He was about to torture me, but all I wanted was for you to come back." Hermione hugged him. "Shh, I'm here and I'm safe. You're okay" She whispered. She got up to leave, but Harry caught her hand. "Stay, please?" Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know if she should, with her having some strange feelings around him… but one look at his pleading green eyes and she gave in. After all, it wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before.

"Alright, push over." She said, crawling under the covers. Harry held her close to him and she rested her head over his heart. He kissed her head and fell back asleep. Sleep did not come easy to Hermione. She seemed hyper-aware of everything. The soft steady beat of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest accompanied by his quiet breath and his arms around her. She wouldn't deny even to herself that she liked it, it was just the fact that Ron hadn't held her like this is over a week. And that was even before their fight. Hermione finally allowed herself to fall asleep, deciding to discuss this with herself later when she wasn't sleepy.

The next morning, she woke up to the feeling of someone playing with her hair. Her eyes snapped open, and she took in Harry's room. What was she doing- Oh right.

"Good morning." Harry said, seeing she was awake. She smiled against his chest.

"Morning." She said, getting off him and walking to the window, opening the curtains and letting in the sunshine. "Is Teddy awake?"

Harry checked his bedside clock. "Should be any minute now."

"I'll get him." Hermione said, leaving the room. She passed her room, and stopped to shut the door. Glancing in, she saw her blankets were a complete mess. That was odd, she barely moved when she slept. Then it hit her, she had just tossed the blankets off in her rush to get to Harry when she heard him screaming. Continuing down the hall, she reached Teddy's room and opened the door. The walls were a light blue and the furniture was dark. Teddy was just waking up. Seeing her standing in the doorway, he reached for her. She picked him up and he rested his head on her shoulder as she walked back to Harry's room.

Sitting on the bed, she let Teddy crawl over to a sleeping Harry and curl up on his chest, right where her head had been only minutes earlier. With both of them asleep, Hermione walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she was not surprised at the lack of food; Harry had been gone most of the past week after all. She went to the pantry and grabbed a box of cheerios.

As she was putting them away, Harry came down the stairs with Teddy next to him.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning, again. Thanks for staying with me last night." Harry said.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Hermione asked, not quite making eye contact.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked.

"It's Saturday, so I'm off." Hermione said.

"Will you spend today with me?" Teddy asked, pulling on her pajama pants. Hermione bent down so she was eye to eye with him. "I would love to."

"YAY!" Teddy cheered, running off to his play area.

"You don't have to-" Harry started.

"I want to." Hermione said. Harry smiled a smile that nearly took her breath away.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Hermione said, grateful for the distraction. _You're in love with Ron_ she told herself as she opened the door. "Ron? What are you doing here?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"I was so stupid Mione. I'm so sorry. I know you'd never cheat on me. Do you forgive me?" Ron asked.

"I- Yes. I do." Hermione said smiling and giving him a hug.

"To make it up to you, I'm taking you out today. Where would you like to go?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I have plans today." Hermione trailed off at the disappointed look on Ron's face. "But I'm sure Teddy wouldn't mind." Ron brightened.

"Great, I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Ron said, stepping inside.

"Oh, hello Ron." Harry said, surprised, when Ron stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry, sorry we haven't talked in awhile." Ron said.

"It's alright." Harry said skeptically.

"So how have you been?" Ron asked pleasantly.

"Just got back from a mission." Harry said cautiously.

Ron's smile dimmed a fraction. "So anyways, I'm just waiting for Hermione to get ready, then we're going on a date." Harry frowned.

"Oh. Well have a good time." Harry said.

Hermione came downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a v-neck dark blue shirt. "Ready?" She asked Ron.

"Yeah." He said, getting up and heading to the door.

Hermione gave Harry a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She said. "Tell Teddy I'll make it up to him." She added, and then she was gone.

Teddy came running back to the room. "Where's mione?" He asked.

"She had to leave." Harry said, picking up Teddy as the little boys face crumpled.

"But she pwomised." He whimpered.

"I know bud. She's sorry, but she'll make it up to you." Harry said comfortingly.

Teddy leaned back and studied him. "Why you sad?"

"I was looking forward to spending the day with her too." Harry whispered.

**A/N Just to let you know, I'm trying not to bash Ron, but I need to lay the foundation for… things… Please review :)**


	5. Goodnights and Regrets

**A/N I wasn't going to post so soon, but it is Valentine's Day :) What's everyone doing tonight? Any cute stories to share?**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

It had been a week since Hermione had left with Ron. Harry had seen neither of them since. Despite having Teddy running around the house, Harry was lonely. So he decided to take action. He sent an owl to Ron and Hermione inviting them over for the weekend. He immediately got a letter back in Hermione's writing saying they'd be delighted and they'd see him at seven on Friday.

Harry spent his time that week divided between paper work and helping Kingsley out with the new recruits. Finally, Friday came along. He made homemade macaroni and cheese for them and gave Teddy his bath. He let Teddy stay up so he could see Hermione and Ron. He set out a couple of snacks and turned the radio on low. At seven o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang.

"Harry." Hermione said, giving him a hug. Ron clapped him on the shoulder and they headed in. "Hi there Teddy." Hermione said. Despite pleading with Harry to stay up, Teddy ignored Hermione. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Yes." Teddy said. "You said you play with me."

"I'm sorry Teddy. How can I make it up to you?" She asked.

"You and daddy can tuck me in." Teddy said **(A/N Teddy calls Harry daddy. To clear it up quickly, he knows Remus and Tonks are his parents, but he calls Harry his daddy since he raises him)**.

"Can Ron come too? He wants children and needs to practice tucking little boys in." Hermione said.

"Not today." Teddy said, looking Ron up and down. "Next day." Teddy walked over to Harry and held his arms up. Harry picked the little boy up and Teddy reached for Hermione.

"Be right back." Hermione whispered to Ron, kissing him as she got up.

Together, Harry, Hermione and Teddy went to Teddy's room.

"Read to me mione." Teddy said, as Harry tucked him in his bed.

"What's the magic word?" Harry said, turning off the big light so only the lamp was on, casting a warm glow around the room.

"Pwease."

"Okay, which one?" Hermione asked, surveying the little bookshelf.

"Beetle Bard." He said.

Hermione looked at Harry questionably. "It's an illustrated children's collection of Tales of Beedle the Bard. It's his favourite." She nodded and grabbed the book.

Hermione settled next to Teddy and Harry lay across the bottom of the bed. Hermione started reading with Teddy pointing to the pictures and Harry giving a light commentary throughout the stories. They got through five of the stories before Teddy drifted off. Hermione closed the book and got off the bed carefully. Harry kissed Teddy's forehead "Sweet dreams." He whispered. Together they headed back to the living room to find Ron had fallen asleep.

"What? We were there for half an hour." Harry said.

"He had a long day. He spent it practicing with some newbies." Hermione said.

"I must have just missed him." Harry said. Hermione levitated Ron and moved him to her bed. Then she came back downstairs.

"Well, I'm not ready to sleep yet." Hermione said, sitting on the couch next to Harry. The two spent over an hour talking about nothing and everything.

"Does Ron really want children?" Harry asked. "Soon?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered, smiling.

"What would you name it if you had a girl?" Harry asked.

"I like Elizabeth, but Ron wants Rose." Hermione said.

"I like Elizabeth too." Harry said. "If I had a boy with my hair, I'd like to name him after my dad. Before he died, Remus told me that in my dad's family, the son's middle name is his fathers, but I don't really like Harry that much." He said.

"Poor baby if he gets the Potter hair." Hermione teased. Then she grew serious. "I like your name." She said. "Oh I love this song." She said, swaying to the music on the radio slightly. Harry stood up and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it, just like those years ago in the tent. They danced close for a while. Harry loved the feeling of having her in his arms. Hermione's heart was racing as she rested her head on his shoulder. This was the most 'right' she had felt since leaving his kitchen last Saturday.

The song drifted to an end but they remained in each other's arms, lost in the moment. Harry leaned back slightly and stared into Hermione's eyes. He leaned forward ever so slowly, allowing her to pull away, but she didn't. Carefully, he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her against his body, his hands moving from her sides to her waist. Hermione was still for half a second before leaning into him, threading her fingers in his hair. The kiss ended and they pulled slightly away.

"Hermione." Harry whispered.

"Harry." Hermione whispered back. Suddenly, her eyes got wide. "I- Harry- I can't. I'm sorry." And she pulled away, tears threatening to fall. She whirled around and ran upstairs. Harry was rooted to the spot as he heard her door close. Then he sat down and put his head in his hands. What had he done?

**A/N I know that was short, but I thought it was a good place to end it.**


	6. Falling For You

**A/N okay so if there is any confusion, I updated the next chapter instead of this one, so this chapter comes after Goodnights and Regrets. oops :) Enjoy the story and thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (duh) **

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione avoided eye contact. Both had come to the same decision; don't tell Ron. Every now and then though, when Hermione was sure Harry wasn't looking, she snuck looks at him. Harry did the same when he was sure she wasn't looking.

They were finishing up the breakfast dishes when an owl flew to Ron.

"Oh, I got a mission. Last minute notice. I have to go." Ron said, kissing Hermione goodbye and giving Harry a brotherly hug.

Minutes after he left, another owl flew in. "Oh no. Our flat flooded." Hermione groaned. She could head over and fix it with magic, but the landlord had already called workers. With it being a muggle building, Hermione would have to wait it out.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Harry said softly. Hermione opened her mouth to decline, but closed it, as she really didn't have anywhere else to go. They entered an uncomfortable silence.

"If you have nothing to do today, would you mind spending the day with Teddy?" Harry asked.

"I thought you had the weekend off." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but there is some paper work I should finish. And the court date for some dark wizards might get moved to today. So I should be ready just in case." He said awkwardly. Hermione could see right through him. He just wanted to get away from her. The thought made her feel oddly sad and rejected, even though it was she who had run from him.

"I don't mind. I owe him a Saturday anyway." Hermione said.

"Thanks. I should get ready." Harry said, heading upstairs. Hermione came upstairs awhile later to check that Teddy was still sleeping and she passed Harry's room. She peeked in to see Harry struggling with his tie. She giggled and he turned to her, an easy smile on his face that made her heart stop.

"I think you should use magic." Hermione said, hiding the effect he had on her.

"Magic doesn't work well with these stupid ties." Harry said in frustration.

"Here, let me do it." Hermione said, walking over to him. She tied his tie and fixed his jacket, then tried to fix his hair. _So this is what it would be like if I was married to Harry, getting ready, having breakfast and waking up the kids. _Hermione thought to herself, then shook that weird thought out of her head.

"I'm sorry about last night" Harry said.

Hermione backed away. "It's alright. Let's just forget it happened." She said, forcing a smile.

"Hermione, I can't forget it. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I'm just sorry that I may have ruined something special. Well, if I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy the journey." Harry had a determined look in his eyes. "Hermione, I'm falling for you."

"Harry." She said, shaking her head. She turned and left him standing there. Sighing Harry berated himself as he apparated to work. Did he not learn anything from last night?

Turned out the trial did get pushed foreword, even though that was just a lie he'd told Hermione so he could leave the house. That would keep him busy till dinner. He might be able to do paperwork later so he could get home late… Meanwhile, back at home, Hermione was reading to Teddy so he would have his nap. Soon he drifted off and she was left alone with her thoughts.

The feeling she had felt when Harry had kissed her was something new. It felt wonderful, but the following feeling, the one that felt like betrayal and guilt was awful. Damn Harry and his stupid feelings. She couldn't deny it, not anymore that she was attracted to her best friend. He made her heart beat quicker, in a way Ron didn't anymore. In a way he maybe never had. Hadn't a part of her always wanted to make sure Harry was safe? Happy? Wasn't that why she'd followed him to hell and back? The answer to these questions, she knew was yes. But there was one more big question to answer. Was she in love with Harry? Maybe, probably. Her heart seemed to swell as she considered that thought. She and Harry barely fought; they were compatible. She and Ron on the other hand… the weekly fights that either left her furious or in tears was something she could live without. She looked over at Teddy, in his sleep; he had morphed so he had hair, just like Harrys'.

Hermione thought over Harry's words and smiled. He didn't regret the kiss, he only regretted making her uncomfortable. And, he was falling for her. Yes, Hermione thought, she was falling for him too. _I have to show him._ Hermione thought to herself. She wandered over to the library. During his renovations, Harry had gotten rid of a lot of the dark books; only keeping the ones that could help him with his job. He had filled the library with all kinds of books, magical and muggle. Hermione was sure that during the 'learning to cook' stage he went through, Harry would have bought some cookbooks. Aha! There they were. She reached up and found a hand written cookbook. Curious, she opened the inside flap.

_Happy birthday to my lovely wife Lily. Sirius wanted me to get you some lingerie, but I know of your passion for cooking. I've gathered a couple recipes from our families to start this cookbook off. Harry and I can't wait to try them._

_All my love,_

_Your James_

Hermione checked the date; this would have been Lily Potter's last birthday before she died. Hermione ran her hand over the messy writing. She turned to the handwritten 'Baby Foods' tab and looked at the recipes. There, she recognized the macaroni and cheese recipe Teddy loved. She didn't know how Harry got the book, but she decided to use a recipe from it. Flipping through the book carefully, she settled on a recipe written in neat handwriting.

Hermione finished dinner and checked the clock. Harry should be home soon. She quickly set the table while Teddy banged on a pot with a spoon.

"Why we using fancy plates mione?" Teddy asked from his spot under the table.

"Because tonight is special." Hermione said smiling at the little boy.

"Is it your birfday?" he asked, frowning.

"No, my birthday's already passed." Hermione said.

"Is it daddy's birfday?" he asked again.

"No, it isn't his birthday either." She answered.

"Is it my birfday?" he asked.

"Not yet." Hermione said.

"Then why fancy plates?" Teddy asked, clearly confused.

"There's something special I want to talk to Harry about." Hermione said.

"Oh. Do I get to eat wif you?"

"Sure you can." Hermione said, pushing Teddy's highchair over to the table. However, Harry didn't come home. Feeling sad, Hermione lifted Teddy into his highchair and they ate in silence. As she was tucking him, Teddy asked her some questions.

"Mione, why didn't daddy come home? Where is he?"

"He's working hard, he probably forgot about coming home." Hermione answered.

"Oh. Are you sad?"

"Just a little Ted." She sighed.

"Did you fight?"

"No, of course not Teddy." She said, kissing him lightly. His next question sliced right to her heart.

"Mione? Will you be my mommy?" He asked. Hermione struggled to find an answer. In truth, she would like nothing more, but in reality, she wasn't sure if it would happen. Luckily for her, Teddy had fallen asleep before she had to answer.

Hermione walked back to the living room. She was tired, but she had to wait for Harry or he'd leave for work before she was even awake. She couldn't miss talking to him tonight. She'd wait. But what was it with her, waiting up for Harry and falling asleep?

Harry walked into his house confident everyone was asleep. He decided he'd quickly check in on Hermione and Teddy before heading to bed himself. First things first, he wanted dinner. The trial had taken longer than he thought. He grabbed a quick snack from the cafeteria, then done paperwork through dinner to avoid that awkward meal. However, he stopped dead when he saw the place settings on the table. They were fancy and dare he say romantic. He grabbed his dinner off the table and took a bite. It was one of his favourite recipes from his mothers' cookbook. Hermione had gone to all this trouble, but why? Surely she didn't love him back. He quickly finished and set his dirty dishes in the sink. He crossed into the living room to get upstairs. While passing the couch, he spotted a motionless lump. On closer inspection, he discovered it was Hermione. She had probably fallen asleep waiting for him to come home.

Harry gathered her in his arms and carried her to her room. Gently, as though she were made of glass, he set her down on her bed and moved away. As he leaned up though, her hands clenched the front of his shirt. He tried to pry her hands away, but as he did, her eyes snapped open. When she realized what he was doing, her eyes turned sad and she released him.

"Hermione? Look at me." Harry said. Hermione turned her head to him. "Dinner downstairs, was it something meant to be special?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I wanted to talk to you." Harry tried not to frown at her words. That sounded ominous. "Today I realized something. I'm falling for you too." Hermione whispered the last part, so quietly, Harry almost didn't hear her.

"You like me? Like like me like me?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What are we, in the fifth grade?" She smiled, causing Harry to chuckle. "And yes, I do." And she learned forward, Harry meeting her half way. This time, when their lips met, there was no other thought than them, no other feeling but love. When they pulled apart, Harry hugged Hermione close and she smiled in his embrace.

"But Harry," she said, pulling away slightly, "can we not do this stuff until Ron gets back. I feel as though I'm betraying him by kissing you, even though kissing you is the most right feeling in the world."

"Of course Hermione. I guess I'll head off to bed." Harry said, getting up.

"No!" Hermione cried, then blushed. "I mean you can go if you want, but its not like we've never shared a bed before…" Harry smiled at her and crawled under the covers. He took off his glasses and Hermione turned out the light. Snuggling into his side with her head on his heart, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Together

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. And I never will.**

The rest of the week passed by painfully slow. Hermione longed to kiss Harry, or to embrace him as though a girlfriend would her boyfriend. But she had promised herself that she would wait to tell Ron.

Finally, she heard the front door open. Harry had taken Teddy to Andromeda's for the weekend so she was free to speak to Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, rushing over and kissing her. She compared it to when Harry kissed her. Ron's kiss didn't leave the same spark, the same desire to stay in his arms. It was out of place, foreign. It cemented her decision.

"Ron, we need to talk." She said, pulling away. She led a confused Ron back to the living room. "Look, I think we should break up."

"What!" he exclaimed. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"The past year, all we've done is fight, fight, fight. I'm tired of it. Also, I'd find myself thinking of someone else seemingly constantly." Hermione admitted.

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"You deserve to know." She took a deep breath. "Harry."

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR MY BEST FRIEND?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I feel things with Harry that I don't with you." Hermione said.

"But, I love you." Ron said sadly.

"I love you too and always will, but more as a brother. You deserve to be with someone who will love you right." Hermione said. It was quiet for a long moment, surprising Hermione. Where was the famous Weasley temper?

"When?" he asked finally.

"I fancied him so much during our school days, and those feelings never really left. We just figured out how much we love each other last week. We've refrained from doing anything until you got back." There was a long silent pause. "Ron, can we still be friends?"

"I don't think so." Ron finally admitted. His voice turned cold. "And besides, Lavender was a better shag anyway. That's right, every time you came here after a fight I went to her." He said viciously. Tears welled up in Hermione's' eyes. "And I'm keeping the flat." Ron added before apparating away. Seconds later, boxes of her stuff appeared. Hermione finally burst into tears.

Ten minutes later, when Harry came home, she was still crying. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, Hermione, it's alright." Finally, Hermione calmed down enough to tell Harry what happened.

"… and he's sleeping with Lavender, and kicked me out, and doesn't want to be friends." She said, hiccupping slightly. Harry's eyes flashed.

"How dare he do that to you. At least we were considerate." Harry said angrily. "You can live here with me mione, so don't worry about that. And he'll come around, eventually."

Hermione smiled weakly. "One good thing came from today."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can do this." Hermione said, leaning into him and kissing him passionately. Harry returned the kiss eagerly. Soon, they were lying on the couch, Harry hovering over Hermione. She was running her hands across his chest, and he had one hand on her hip and the other playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Harry." She mumbled when they broke for air.

"Hermione, stay with me tonight." He pleaded. Hermione bit her lip. Though she wanted to, she wasn't sure if she was ready to go all the way tonight. Harry, as though reading her thoughts added to his previous statement. "We don't have to do anything more than this." He promised. Hermione felt her resolve crumbling and followed him up the stairs.

The next morning, Hermione awoke first. A dim light was coming through the curtains. A glance at the clock told her that they had both slept in. She moved her eyes to Harry. He was sleeping peacefully with such an unbroken look of peace. Hermione stretched her memory, but all the times she had seen him asleep, he had been carrying the weight of the world. She reached a hand to trace his lightning scar lightly. Then she kissed his chest where there was a small diagonal scar leftover from when the final killing curse had hit him. Carefully getting, up, Hermione headed to the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and wandered the house.

An hour later, Harry woke up in the bed alone. He looked around slightly confused, then remembered the events of the previous night and smiled a goofy smile. He quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. There was cold water in the kettle, and the wrapper from a teabag in the garbage. Harry checked the living room, but Hermione wasn't there either. Finally, he checked the library, and mentally smacked himself for not checking there first. Hermione was curled up in one of the comfy chairs, a pile of books next to her.

Harry watched in silence for several minutes. She was too busy concentrating on the book to even realize she was being watched. She was playing with a piece of her hair and biting her bottom lip lightly. The light from the new, huge windows Harry had installed cast a warm glow over her, making her appear angelic. Harry smiled to himself, happy that she was finally his. After several minutes of just staring at her, Harry cleared his throat. Hermione jumped.

"Harry!" She said, holding a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Harry said, walking to her side and kissing her cheek, sitting down on the chair and pulling Hermione so she was siting in his lap.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough." Harry said shrugging. "What were you reading?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to shrug. "Various things. I couldn't settle. I was just re-reading a medical report."

Harry grabbed one of the books. "Is this my photo album?" He asked, opening it to the first page. It was a picture of his parents dancing together in the courtyard at Hogwarts in their seventh year. Over the years, the album had grown, containing pictures from his school days and beyond. One of his favourites was him and Sirius at Christmas fifth year.

"Yeah. I was just looking back over the years." She said apologetically.

"It's alright." Harry said, captivated by the pictures.

"This one's my favourite." Hermione said, turning the pages to a picture of Harry staring down at Voldemort after the final battle, two wands in his hand. In the picture Harry looked determined and unbearably sad for those that had died.

"Why?" He asked; there was nothing happy or light about the picture. It was not a memory of good times.

"Because you were alive and he wasn't." She whispered, snuggling into his arms.

**A/N Okay, well this chapter isn't my best, but I think I left it in a good place…**


End file.
